Harry Potter and the Crimson Magic
by Matarra
Summary: Barians, meet Harry Potter. The barians go to Hogwarts. Meanwhile Voldemort, the ministry, and the Order of the Phoenix are all searching to get their hands on wielders of the mysterious power known as, "The Crimson Magic"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh Zexal. And this story is a bit of an AU. Some events take place out of order compared to the books. This takes place when Harry is 14 but resembles year five more than the triwizard tournament.**

Five individuals were walking home one night down a dark alley.

"I swear, Vector. If we regret taking this shortcut, I will kick your ass all the way back to Barian World." Misael said.

"Relax, Missy. When have any shortcuts I've suggested gone wrong?" Vector said smoothly.

The other four all stopped to stare at him. "Do you even want us to answer that?" Alit asked.  
"Okay, okay! So every shortcut I've suggested has had something go wrong. You don't have to rub it in." Vector growled.

"Yeah we do." Alit protested. Vector threw a rock at his head. Alit fell on the ground, probably with a concussion. Gilag helped him up and Alit leaned on him.

"Vector! Don't throw rocks at our comrades! I can't believe I even need to tell you that!" Dumon rebuked him.

"It's Vector. We need to tell him serial killings are not appropriate behavior." Misael glared at Vector. Vector stuck out his tongue at him. Dumon had grabbed on to Misael to stop him from hurting their fellow emperor, when they heard a murmur of voices. They all stopped and listened. Dumon motioned for the other aliens to follow him. The five hurried behind a trash bin where they had a clear view of a group of people wearing dark cloaks. The aliens listened carefully to the discussion going on.

"Why can't we just kill the minister? He is an old fool and with him out of commission, the wizarding world would be in chaos."

"Fool! He has turned a deaf ear to the dark lord's return and the chaos will only last for a few days until they elect a competent Minister of Magic. Have you not forgotten the goal of obtaining the power of the crimson magic? The dark lord wants the wielders of this magic working for him or allied with him."

"I know! But I am getting bored with the calm in the wizarding community." the figure tossed a small stone in a random direction. As luck would have it, it hit Alit in the head causing him to gasp in pain. The eight whirled towards the noise.

"Quick! Do not let them escape!" a man cried. He and the other seven drew out, to the barian's perception, sticks and rushed at the five. Misael blasted all of them with an energy ball, efficiently stunning most of them. One shot a jet of green light from his stick (although the barians had pretty much determined it was a wand at this point) but Dumon deflected it with a barrier he had conjured. A hooded man had got up and grabbed his wand. Gilag teleported behind him and clapped the man's head between his hands. Another man had his wand land several yards behind the place he had fallen and decided to take Alit on mano-a-mano. Big mistake. In five seconds, Alit threw the guy through a brick wall. Vector ran over to their remaining attackers and killed them all very sadistically. When the five had caught their breath, Dumon stood up and glared at Vector.

"It was unnecessary to kill those people, Vector. They were not currently endangering us. And you certainly did not have to take so much pleasure in doing it!" Dumon scolded Vector for the second time that night. Vector just giggled crazily. Dumon sighed and surveyed the battle damage. The dumpsters and surrounding walls had multiple burn marks but those were mostly covered up with a paint job of blood, courtesy of Vector, and one off the walls looked like it was about to fall over. This was going to be one heck of a mess to clean up. As Dumon thought of a way he could possibly tidy this up before any humans noticed, a loud crack was heard and a man appeared. He was wearing a black cloak, but seemed different than the others they had seen. He had bone white skin and no nose. His eyes were like those of a snake and he was completely bald. This newcomer surveyed the damage before turning his cold eyes on the five children who were bracing themselves for another battle.

"Did you five kill eight of my Death-eaters by yourselves?" His voice was raspy and cold.

Vector snickered. "Death-eaters? That was the best name you could come up with? And yeah, we did. You know, you should do better screening on your widdle 'Death-eaters'. They started screaming and begging for their lives after only a little bit of extreme torture." Vector laughed.

The man fumed. "Do you know who I am, child?"

"Don't care, baldy." Misael retorted.

The man looked even more furious. "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!" he roared.

"Cute, Voldey. You really can't come up with any good names can you?" Vector taunted him.

"Why you little-" before Voldemort could say anything more, another voice called out from the night.

"Stop right there, Voldemort!" a man with a long white beard appeared and pushed the five behind him. "These boys are in my care and you will not harm them!"

"Since when?" Gilag muttered.

"Don't know, don't care. As long as he keeps Lord Whats-his-name away, I'll go along with whatever he says." Alit whispered back.

Voldemort snarled. "You won't stop me forever, Dumbledore! You can't be everywhere."

"Maybe not, but tonight I can and will! Go away and leave these children alone, Tom!" the other man, Dumbledore, commanded.

"His real name is TOM?!" Vector started laughing all over again.

Voldemort looked like he wanted to try and kill all six of them, then with a hiss he left in another earsplitting crack. Dumbledore turned to the five wondering barians.

"I suppose you all have many questions, but our time is short. To start, magic is real. In fact, there is a whole community of wizards and witches. I can understand this may be hard to believe-"

"We've had some pretty weird shit happen to us. Trust me, this is not hard to believe." Dumon said, exasperated.

Dumbledore nodded and continued. "Very well. To get to my point, you five have much potential. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There you can learn how to control and master your powers and it is the safest place you can be in all of the world. And, if you permit me to say so, Voldemort seemed very ticked at you five. What exactly, aside from murdering his Death-eaters, did you do?"

"Vector dissed him big time." Alit blurted.

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Yes, that would do it."

Dumon interrupted. "Excuse me, but are you suggesting that we enroll in your school?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting. Voldemort doesn't take insults lightly and will make attempts on your lives. In your own self interest, I ask you to seriously consider attending." Dumbledore pulled out five letters and handed them to the five children. Dumon looked at his. It read,

_Dumon Knight_

_Near the dumpster_

_Alleyway between Number 102 Xyz Street and Number 104 Xyz Street_

He wondered how it could tell his name, even the last name he had made up, but he reasoned that wizards could do stuff like that.

"Think about it tonight. I will drop in at precisely noon for your answer." Dumbledore pushed up his spectacles and vanished with a crack, leaving the emperors to process what just happened. Finally, Dumon broke the silence.

"Let's go home and sleep. We can discuss it in the morning. The others nodded and all of the barians teleported to their individual rooms in the barians and fell asleep instantly.

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dumon blinked as he opened his eyes. The sunlight streamed in the open window. He groaned and rolled out of bed. Reaching blindly for his glasses, he recalled the events of the night before. Dumon wondered if it was all a dream as he put on his glasses. He turned and saw the sealed letter on the nightstand. It wasn't a dream. Pulling on his clothes, he raced downstairs. Gilag was the only barian other than himself that was currently awake. Gilag turned towards Dumon with his own letter in his hand. Dumon pulled out his letter and sat down to pour himself some cereal.

"What do we do now?" Gilag asked Dumon.

"We wait for the others to get up and discuss our course of action." Dumon replied while pouring milk into his bowl. Gilag sat down and proceeded to eat his breakfast.

…...

In thirty minutes, all of the other barians had come downstairs. Dumon stood up when they were all at the table.

"Okay now, we need to discuss what to do about this school." Dumon announced.

Misael slammed down his glass of juice. "Normally I would say no way in hell and let it be at that, but Vector really pissed Lord Pale-face off. As much as I hate to admit it, he knows how to use his own human powers with strength and accuracy. He could be a formidable opponent and if he has an army of Death-eaters we could experience extreme setbacks, like death." Misael picked up his orange juice and took a long sip.

Alit jumped up. "Yeah, what he said! And it's a school for MAGIC! We can use our powers much more freely without raising suspicions."

"We will still need to be careful, Alit. Our powers seemed to have many very noticeable differences from theirs. The only magic we will be able to use will be the human's wand magic." Dumon cautioned him.

"I know! But we still can use some powers. That's got to be an improvement." Alit protested.

"An entire school where magic is normal... That means magic pranks are okay to use without raising suspicions. I'm in all the way." Vector said with a sadistic grin on his face.

Dumon gave Vector a sidelong look. "Gilag, what is your opinion?"

"This wizard community sounds cool. But what about Yuma?" Gilag asked. The barians became very silent for a minute.

"He's not going anywhere. And we can't exactly hunt for numbers with a dark lord chasing us." Alit pointed out. The others begrudgingly agreed with him.

"So we are all in agreement on this? We are going to Hogwarts?" Dumon questioned. The others slowly nodded. "Very well. We will attend this school of magic. There is still some time before noon. Everyone spend that time packing anything you want to bring." They all ran up to their respective rooms to pack. Forty minutes later, the barians were by the front door to the BARian with suitcases, bags, and backpacks filled with all of the barian's most important possessions from the human world. Dumon looked at the clock on the wall. It read 11:59, until five seconds later when it turned noon. A green cloud of flame suddenly appeared in the fireplace. The barians jumped in surprise. A moment later, Dumbledore walked calmly out of the fireplace.

"I apologize if I alarmed you, but I wanted you to get to know the different methods of transportation that wizards use." Dumbledore explained to the startled barians.

"Warn us first if you are going to use hocus-pocus poof magic!" Alit rambled on in shock.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Pardon me, so have you come to decision?"

Dumon gestured to the bags on the floor. "We decided to attend."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I am glad to hear it. May I speak to your parents to explain to them about the school where you will be going? I do need a guardian's permission."

The barians looked at each other. "Well, uh... we don't exactly have parents. It's just us here." Dumon explained.

Dumbledore looked caught off guard. "Ah.. Well then, never mind. You should open up your acceptance letters." the five ripped open and read their letters. Dumon's read,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Knight,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Dumon pulled out the next page in the envelope and skimmed it silently.

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

**Books **

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk

Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)

Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)

Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

**OTHER EQUIPMENT **

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Dumon raised his eyebrows at the amount of books. There seemed to be more than there should be. Not that he was complaining, of course.

"I understand that there may be a lot to read, however since you're starting late you need to learn the material from the previous years too." Dumbledore explained. "Now come along! Bring your bags over to the fireplace. You boys need somewhere safe to stay until the term starts." He motioned for them to come over. The five picked up their bags and crammed into the fireplace with Dumbledore. Dumbledore threw down a brown powder and cried, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" A second later, the barians fell out of the fireplace of the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

Dumon found himself on the floor of an unknown place with the other barians on top of him.

"Get off me! You're crushing all the air out of my lungs!" Dumon yelled in as intimidating of a voice as he could muster. Thankfully, he the others all got off him fast. They all got up in time to see a woman with bright orange hair staring at them.

"Oh my, Dumbledore! Are these the boys that you told me might be coming to stay for a while?" she asked.

"That they are Molly. They will stay here until the term starts as long as you are okay with this..."

"Of course it's okay! Hello boys. I'm Molly Weasley. You can share the empty bedroom upstairs. Fred! George! Come help our guests bring up their luggage!" Molly shouted. Two red haired boys popped out from around the door.

"Awww, Mom. You didn't need to yell. We were listening with the extendable ears..." Fred complained

"WHAT?!" Molly Weasley yelled.

"Come on let's get going." Fred and George picked up the barian's suitcases and ran up the stairs with the five aliens following close behind.

"What are extendable ears?" Gilag asked.

In response, Fred (or was it George?) held up a piece of flesh colored string. "These allow us to hear what they're saying downstairs, as long as the door hasn't been imperturbed."

"Imper what?" Alit asked.

"Imperturbable charm. It creates a barrier around an object and makes it soundproof." one of the twins explained. They dragged the suitcases into a room with two sets of bunk beds. "Well, here you are. You'll meet everyone else later. Now excuse us we need to drop some dungbombs on that house-elf, Kretcher." the twins bowed and walked out of the room leaving the barians alone to get settled.

"I call the top bunk!" Alit shouted. He climbed up the ladder and jumped on the top bed. Gilag took the bottom bed underneath Alit's. Misael took the top bunk on the other bunk bed.

"Vector, you're sleeping on the floor." Dumon said while sitting on the bunk below Misael.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Vector cried.

"Because no one wants to bunk with you. Now get out the mattress and start unpacking." Dumon ordered then took out his own bag and started organizing his part of the room. Vector grumbled and got out the mattress. About 30 minutes later, the barians were almost done unpacking when they heard a knock at the door. Dumon got up and opened the door to find three kids about the same age as their human forms behind the it. One had black hair and glasses with a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. Another had red hair and freckles, Dumon guessed he was a sibling of the twins they had met earlier. The last person was a girl with long brown hair.

"Hi, can we come in?" the girl asked. Dumon nodded and stood aside to let them in. The other barians looked up and stopped what they were doing.

"Hi! You staying here too? I'm Alit." Alit jumped down from the top bunk and held out a hand to the red haired boy. The boy looked startled then cautiously shook Alit's hand.

"I'm Ron Weasley. This is Hermione," he gestured to the girl, "And this is Harry."

"I'm Dumon. Alit has already introduced himself. This is Misael, Gilag, and Vector." Dumon gestured to each barian in turn. After some awkward hellos they all sat down on the floor.

"So what's Hogwarts like?" Alit asked.

"It's amazing! There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. We're in Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Cool! How do they choose which house you go in?" Gilag asked.

"There's a sorting hat that places you into the best house based on your personality." Hermione answered. Alit looked like he wanted to ask another question but Ron beat him to it.

"Why did you come here anyway? This is a top secret headquarters. Why would Dumbledore think it was necessary to have you stay here?" Ron asked.

Before Dumon could respond, Alit blurted out, "Vector and Misael dissed Voldemort."

"WHAT?!" the three kids shouted.

"Ron visibly trembled. "You-you said you-know who's name AND you insulted him?!"

"It was mostly Vector. I only called him baldy." Misael said offhandedly.

"ONLY called him BALDY?! I don't even want to know what Vector called him!" Ron cried.

"That was brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"That was dangerous! If Dumbledore hadn't come along..." Hermione tutted.

"We would have fought him ourselves." Dumon said gravely.

"Are you mad?" Ron exclaimed.

"The alternative would be to lie down and die." Misael pointed out.

Before Ron could complain more, the two twins appeared behind him. Ron jumped five feet. "DON'T DO THAT!" he shouted.

"Sorry Ronikins, but there's a meeting downstairs and we got extendable ears." Fred said while producing the device the barians had seen earlier.

"Well then, let's hear what they're saying." Harry said. They all crowded around the ear and listened carefully.

"The ministry is our rival in this search?"

"Yes, and Voldemort will find out about it eventually."

"I think Harry should know at least."

"Sirius! He is only a child!"

"He has been through than most of us have!"

"No matter what Mr. Potter has been through, he still can not know about our search for wielders of the crimson magic."

"Any progress?"

"None. Whoever can wield this magic is very good at staying incognito."

"Since we obviously have nothing new to discuss, I suggest we adjourn."

"I second that motion, Severus. Everyone meet back here in a week, hopefully with more information." There were many loud cracking noises as many witches and wizards apparated. Everyone looked at each other.

"Blimey, this sounds serious doesn't it?" Ron said.

"Of course it's serious! A new form of magic that only a few people can use? It's never happened before." Hermione exclaimed.

"I think it may be more grave than you think." Dumon replied quietly. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"They're wrong about Voldemort eventually finding out. He already knows." Dumon said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"We eavesdropped on some death-eaters' conversation. They mentioned the crimson magic and the dark lord who I am almost certain is Voldemort." Dumon got up and started pacing the room.

"TIME FOR DINNER!" Molly Weasley yelled from the kitchen. There was a lot of shoving as everyone tried to get downstairs at once. Soon, everyone was eating dinner and Mrs. Weasley was urging everyone to eat seconds.

"So are you boys going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"What?" the barians asked in unison.

"Oh of course you don't know! Diagon Alley is where you buy your school supplies for Hogwarts. We'll leave bright and early tomorrow." Arthur clapped his hands and asked his wife for thirds.

Alit swayed slightly and fell asleep face first in his mashed potatoes. Misael pulled him up and dumped his glass of water on Alit's face. Alit blinked awake and wiped his face while everyone else laughed.

"Oh, you must be so tired! You lot better go to bed." Molly Weasley exclaimed. The barians nodded and dragged Alit upstairs. When they got to their room, Gilag hoisted a sleeping Alit on the top bunk then promptly fell asleep on his own bunk. Vector curled up in the sleeping bag on the floor. Dumon turned of the light as he and Misael climbed into their respective beds. Dumon fell asleep wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't put up as fast as the last one. I've been working on some other stories and this was pushed to the back of my mind for a little while.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dumon blinked slowly awake to the sound of someone yelling. He sat up and whipped on his glasses. The noise was coming from the room down the hall where Harry and Ron were sleeping. Dumon glanced at his fellow barians. None of them seemed have noticed the soft cries and were still fast asleep. He crept out the door and down the hall to Harry and Ron's room. Ron was sleeping in the hallway with a blanket and pillow. He must've been woken up and gone out here for some peace and quiet. Apparently, he wasn't too worried about Harry's screaming. '_It must happen a lot._' Dumon thought. He walked softly into Harry's room and saw Harry screaming and moaning. Dumon sat down on the edge of his bed and listened to what Harry was muttering.

"No... NO! No... Voldemort. Wormtail..." Harry muttered.

Dumon froze when Harry murmured Voldemort's name. Did this boy have a connection to Voldemort? He hated to pry into the human's dreams, but Voldemort was enough of a threat to them that he needed to take every precaution. The barian emperor placed his first two fingers on Harry's temple and focused his barian power to see what the boy was dreaming about.

…...

"Where are those boys?" Voldemort asked a small, shivering man.

"We-we lost them my lord. Dumbledore took them to a safe house." the man responded.

"You LOST them, Wormtail?! Those boys mocked me in the highest regard. Not only did they have the nerve to kill my death-eaters and stick around for a while, but they had the audacity to insult me to my face! They made fun of my name and my appearance! I want them tortured to death and left hanging on a flag post as an example." Voldemort seethed.

"My l-lord. They will be headed to Hogwarts. If we could attack the school-" Wormtail began.

"Dumbledore is at Hogwarts, Wormtail. I cannot attack his school. It would be the same as a couple of ministry wizards waltzing in here and attempting a raid." Voldemort snapped. Wormtail looked very afraid. Voldemort wasn't this angry often. "No... I will get my chance at revenge soon enough. Very soon..."

…...

Harry awoke screaming. He closed his eyes to calm himself down a bit. He reached blindly for his glasses only to have them handed to him. He put them on and stared in astonishment at Dumon who was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Dumon? Why are you in my room? And where's Ron?"

"Ron is in the hall. Your screaming woke him up and he went to sleep in the hall. Your screaming is also why I'm over here. It woke me up and I was concerned." Dumon said.

"Why did it wake you up? Ron is my roommate so he obviously would hear it, but why you?" Harry asked.

"I guess I'm conditioned to listen for any problems. I have to live with those four. They're great but there's always a problem brewing." Dumon replied.

"Oh... what happened to your parents?" Harry asked.

"None of us have any. We had a few guardian figures when we were really young but they sort of... disappeared." Dumon rubbed the back of his neck.

"My parents died too." Harry said.

"I never said they died. But enough about me, why were you dreaming about Voldemort?" Harry started and stared at Dumon.

"How did you know what I was dreaming about?" Harry demanded.

"Umm... you were saying his name in your sleep." Dumon smiled.

"Oh." Harry said, feeling stupid. "Well, Voldemort murdered my parents. He tried to kill me too, but for some reason the spell backfired and I was only left with this scar." Harry brushed up his bangs to let Dumon see the lightning-bolt scar. "It also left me with a connection to Voldemort."

"Another thing I was wondering about, you are the only person in this place, aside from my comrades and me, that will actually speak Voldemort's name. Why is that?" Dumon asked curiously.

"Everyone else is so afraid of him that they don't speak his name. Except for me and Dumbledore, you five are the only other people on our side who actually say his name." Harry answered.

Dumon pondered this. "Very well. I'll let you get back to sleep. You need the rest." Dumon rose to leave.

"Wait!" Harry called. Dumon looked down at the raven haired boy.

"Yes?"

"If it's not too much trouble... I know this sounds childish but can you stay here until I fall back asleep?" Harry asked, embarrassed. Dumon smiled and sat back down.

"Of course. I drink so much coffee in the morning so as not to snap at my comrades I think a little sleep deprivation won't hurt." Dumon said. Harry closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. '_I don't know why I asked a guy I don't really know to stay with me until I'm asleep. I guess it was because he knows how to take care of people like a parent does. And the fact that he killed Death-eaters in self defense doesn't hurt either._' Harry gave a slight shiver as he recalled his dream. '_It's nice to have a person who can act as an adult. __I can understand why the others he was with look to him as a leader._' Harry thought before he dozed off.

Dumon made sure Harry was asleep before standing up and quietly closing the door. He allowed himself a smile. Harry was a nice boy when he was awake, but deep down he just wanted to have a family with parents to be there for him. Dumon stopped and thought. Did he or the other barians ever wish to have parents. No, he decided, they were each others parents and siblings. That was enough. He shook his head. He was getting mushy with human emotions. He walked softly past a snoring Ron and back into the barians' room. He slipped back under the covers and fell immediately asleep.

...

The entire household woke up the next morning to globs of goo spontaneously being dumped on them. When everyone stormed outside to find the responsible party, they saw Vector and the twins laughing hysterically.

"Oh man. That was GREAT! You are a genius Vector!" Fred laughed.

"Where have you been all our life? We could've learned so much from you." George grinned.

"I can do a lot better than this thought-up-in-two-minutes-plan. Just wait until I have time to think through some really good pranks." Vector smirked and put his hands on his hips. Dumon physically restrained Misael from killing Vector while Mr. Weasley did a cleaning charm on everyone. In all the chaos, Sirius pulled Harry away from the crowd and shoved him in another room and locked the door.

"Harry, I want you to be careful around those five boys." Sirius hissed.

"Why?" Harry asked, confused. "They haven't done anything."

"They insulted Voldemort. Nobody, not even people with no knowledge of the magical world do that. Voldemort exudes an aroma of terror around him that even a drunk gangster would run in fear from him. That alone should be suspicious." Sirius whispered. "They might be in with him in a conspiracy."

"I don't think so. He hates them for killing some death-eaters." Harry said. Sirius started.

"What?!" Sirius raised his voice for the first time since the conversation started.

"I had a dream last night. He was furious at them." Harry said. "I don't think I've ever felt him that mad."

Sirius was lost in thought. Then, he said, "In that case, they could be some of the best people to hang around with. If they can annoy the dark lord that much and get away with it... I think you'll be fine. After all, he's after you too and friends like that will definitely have your back. But still be cautious around them. They're wild cards." and with that Sirius unlocked the door and dragged Harry out. Harry and his godfather ran downstairs.

…...

The barians stared at the flowerpot. "What's this supposed to do? Grow a magic beanstalk?" Misael asked sarcastically.

Arthur Weasley chuckled. "No, this is Floo powder. It's the same thing Dumbledore used to bring you here. Now everyone take a handful." The barians, Hermione, the entire Weasley family, and Harry who had just come in took a handful of Floo powder and one by one went into the fireplace and traveled to Diagon Alley. Dumon had to have Alit tag along with him because Alit was so excited that Dumon was afraid he would mess up if he went alone. After everyone ended up safely in Diagon Alley, Arthur Weasley spoke again. "Okay everyone, here's the plan. We'll go to Gringots and get money. Later; Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Dumon, Misael, Alit, Gilag, and Vector will go buy their supplies. Molly and I will go get some groceries. We'll meet back here at three o'clock." The kids (and 700 year old aliens that looked like kids) nodded. They walked briskly to Gringots and pushed open the double doors.

"Excuse us, we're going to convert our money into wizard money and open an account. We have enough." Dumon assured the wizards. He and the other barians walked over to a goblin who was sorting out coins. "Let me handle this." Dumon whispered. "Hello, I'd like to open an account and exchange some money." The goblin looked at the bespectacled boy with some disdain.

"Name?" the goblin asked.

"Dumon Knight."

"Money to be deposited." Dumon set a bag on the counter. The goblin opened it and his eyes widened. "These are very valuable, boy. They were acquired legally?"

"I know they are valuable and yes they were." Dumon replied.

"Very well, Mr. Knight." the goblin pulled out several red gems from the bag, counted them, and inspected one closely. "It is even more priceless than I first thought. I have never seen anything like it."

"I'm not surprised you haven't. My concern is how much money we get." Dumon said business-like.

"All of these together are worth 27,300,000,000 galleons." the goblin shook his head.

"Perfect. We'll take out 5,000 galleons. 5 bags with 1,000 galleons each." Dumon said.

"Of course, Mr. Knight." The goblin filled five bags and pushed them to Dumon. Each barian took one.

"Arigato." Dumon thanked the goblin. They left and walked back to the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione.

"A couple rocks from our world are so valuable here..." Gilag trailed off.

"Course they are. This place is a world of dust and filth. Anything from our world like a gem in a pile of horse dung here." Misael scoffed.

"Less earth-bashing when we're currently ON the planet." Dumon rebuked him.

"Sorry, but it is..." Misael growled but silenced himself when they got within earshot of their wizard companions.

"You boys got enough money for your supplies?" Arthur asked.

"I believe so." Dumon said then kicked Vector when the psycho started to snicker.

"Alrighty then. Remember the plan and we'll see you soon." Arthur and Molly left the kids alone. When they were out of earshot, Fred grinned and said,

"I thought they would NEVER leave. Let's get our supplies and a few extra things." Fred and George exchanged grins. They all got most of their supplies no problem although Dumon did buy a few extra books for 'light reading'(Hermione took much more interest in him after that). The trouble started while buying cauldrons. The barians had all got pewter cauldrons and were about to leave when a boy with blond hair that had been slicked back came in along with two large boys. He stopped to sneer when he saw them.

"Hello, Potter. Weasley. Granger." the boy spoke their names like insults. "And who is this bunch? A bunch of Mudbloods you're helping show around?" Dumon grabbed on to Misael to stop him from killing the boy. He wasn't making any obvious threatening movements yet, but Dumon could tell he was ten seconds away from committing homicide if the boy went any farther.

"Shove off, Malfoy. And they're not Mudbloods. Are you?" Ron asked.

"We don't know what the word means." Alit pointed out.

"It's an insulting term that refers to someone with non-magic parents. Like me." Hermione crossed her arms.

The barians looked at each other. "Well, we, uh... don't know." Dumon said.

"So you're orphans. Pathetic." Malfoy sneered.

"Beat it Draco." Hermione snapped.

Vector walked to Draco until they were about 11 inches apart. "Draco Malfoy, huh? Well Mr. Better than Thou, I hope you can back up your talk." Vector laughed as he hurled a fistful of beetle eyes he had been holding into Draco's face. Draco screamed.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Do something!" Draco yelled. Crabbe picked up a few jars full of ingredients and started throwing them at Vector. Soon everyone was hurling potion ingredients at each other. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were hopelessly outnumbered. The fight was quickly broken up and it was obvious who had won. Draco had antennae growing out of his head and his mouth and nose were transmuted into a horse snout. Crabbe now had bug eyes and Goyle's tongue was five feet long and covered with something sticky and green. The barian's and Harry's team was fine with the exception of Alit's shirt turning into goo. They high-tailed it before they could get the damage cost pinned on them. After buying Alit a new shirt Fred and George stared at Vector in adoration.

"That. Was. So. AWESOME! Did you see the snout Draco had?! You are like a brilliant scientist of pranking!" George exclaimed.

"That was dangerous." Dumon and Hermione said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Draco could've been seriously hurt." Hermione scolded.

"And that would be bad because...?" Ron asked. Hermione punched him.

"They better be able to fix him. We could get in serious trouble if they can't." Dumon worried.

"Let's get your wands and forget about it for now." Fred said as they opened the door to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Mr. Ollivander looked up at the large group.

"Hello. These five boys are looking to purchase wands. They look older than most people usually are when they get their first wands." Mr. Ollivander spoke everything as a statement.

"Yes, we would like to purchase wands." Dumon said. He was used to Vector's creepiness so Mr. Ollivander's behavior wasn't a big surprise.

"Quite, Quite! Try this one! Eleven inches, yew wood with a unicorn hair core." Dumon raised the wand and a window shattered.

"Oh! Sorry!" Dumon exclaimed.

"No matter, m'boy! No matter. Try this one; nine inches, birch, dragon heartstring." Dumon raised it and a stack of papers caught on fire. "No, no. Not that one." Dumon tried many different wands and they all failed. Eventually, Mr. Ollivander took some wands out of the back. "Try some of these. They have been around for a very long time. Before I was born in fact. Seven inches, aspen wood and pegasus hair. Pegasus hair used to be a popular core in wands but so few wands with that core actually chose a wizard." Mr. Ollivander handed Dumon the wand. When Dumon raised the wand, bright red particles spurted out and bathed the room in a red light.

"I think this one chose me." Dumon smiled.

"Amazing. Simply incredible." Mr. Ollivander breathed, "Maybe your friends will be similar cases." Alit ran up and jumped like a bunny.

"Can I go next? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Alit begged. Mr. Ollivander smiled and handed the barian a wand.

"Ten inches, holly, phoenix feather." Alit raised the wand and fired a blast of light that temporarily blinded everyone.

"Sorry! But I think this one works." Alit ran behind Gilag. Misael scoffed and walked up to Mr. Ollivander. He tried a few wands before Mr. Ollivander brought out one that was eleven inches long and was made of rowan wood and had a dragon heartstring from a Chinese Long dragon. Misael conjured a red spectral dragon and Mr. Ollivander applauded. After trying many, many wands and causing a lot of damage, Vector eventually settled on a wand. It was eight inches long with blackthorn wood and a unicorn hair core. Gilag's wand was thirteen inches long with oak wood and tanuki hair. They paid for their wands and left. The eleven kids ran and just made it back by three to where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting.

"There you are! Ready to go? And why is Alit wearing a different shirt?" Molly demanded.

"Easy, mum. He just got something spilled on him when we were buying caldrons and he bought a new one." Fred smiled innocently.

"Don't worry, we had enough for it and our supplies." Dumon interjected.

"Well, that's good dear." Molly cooed.

"Come on, family. Let's head home! Everyone grab onto one of my arms." Arthur Weasley ordered. They all did and he apparated back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Enjoy your shopping trip?" Moody asked. Alit vomited.

"Yes, although the *urp* ride back wasn't so good." Dumon steadied himself on a wall with one hand.

"Side-along apparation is always hard the first few times, kid." Moody said before taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Dumon sighed and wondered again what they had gotten themselves into.


End file.
